joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Leone
Summary Rock Leone is the first bey Kyoya owns. He first used it against the battle with Gingka, after defeating the Face Hunters. Gingka pretty much just got worried at the first fight, but that didn't worry him enough, so he stomped him with Starblast Attack, making Rock Leone play itself. In the second battle, Rock Leone beat the shiz out of Storm Pegasus, until it did an asspull and defeat leone. Rock Leone seems to be WAY stronger in Metal Masters, being able to fight Galaxy Pegasus and have an advantage over it. Until they beat the shit out of themselves and it ends up in a tie. Same as Metal Fury, except the collision of special moves didn't beat the shit out of their spinning. After metal masters, this Bey wasn't used ever again in any major fights. Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least of leasts 7-A, likely far higher I At the very least 4-C, far higher with attacks Name: Rock Leone Origin: Beyblade Gender: Beyblade Age: 15-16 Classification: Lion Type Beyblade Powers and Abilities: Wind Manipulation, Enhanced Defense, Conceptual Bullshitting, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Tornado Creation, Durability Negation, Attack Deflection, Absurdly Strong System Ignore, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Anger Absorption, Resistances, and Hax Negation, Hax Negation, Speed Amplification, Shenanigans, Ability to improve throughout the fight, Willpower Manipulation, Indomitable Willpower Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Made Ryuga tap into the dark power) I At the very least of leasts Star Level, far higher with attacks (Had an advantage over Galaxy Pegasus at the start) Speed: Superhuman, higher with Tornado Creation I Sub-Relavistic (Kept up with Galaxy Pegasus) Lifting Strength: Mountain Level Striking Strength: Mountain Level I Star Level Durability: Mountain Level (Endured hits from Ryuga) I Star Level ''' '''Stamina: Very High Range: The whole arena Weaknesses: The blader has to make it spin for it to work, Overpowering, Good strategy can defeat Leone Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lion Gale Force Wall': Leone uses it's ball tip to focus the air pressure under it then uses its rotation to form it into a twister that has been used for defending and attacking. *'Lion 100 Fang Fury': Leone uses the Lion Gale Force Wall to fling debris at the enemy at high speed. *'Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance': A stronger but slower version of Lion Gale Force wall that creates a powerful twister to attack the opponent. *'King Lion Tearing Blast': Leone creates a flurry of several twisters using the same mechanics from its Lion Gale Force Wall. This puts great strain on Leone as it has caused it's track to crack on two occasions. *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Leone immerses itself in a twister and fires itself at the opponent as a raging bullet. *'King Lion Reverse Wind Strike': Leone leaps into the air and flips itself upsidown to gather a far greater amount of wind then on the ground. It then focuses this and fires the twister at the opponent from above. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Lions Category:Fuck your durability Category:Wind Users Category:Attack Deflection